Until The Dawn Rises
by TWDGamerFan421
Summary: After when a large group of friends go partying on Blackwood Mountain, three of them disappear without a trace and now a year later, the remaining members go back to the very same lodge where they were last seen alive however strange things begin to happen and what is that noise coming from the woods at night?. (Poor summery, I know)
1. Information

**Hello there dear reader, this is TWDGamerFan421 here and today I see that you have come across my upcoming story of Until The Dawn Rises, however before the story is shown, here is some information on the story coming soon.**

* * *

 ** _After deciding to celebrate on a winter getaway, a group of friends head up to Blackwood Mountain for the party however when later that night, three of their friends disappear without a trace of them left. A year later and the remaining members go up to the mountain to pay their respects however strange things begin to happen around the lodge and what is the strange sounds coming from the woods?._**

* * *

 **Okay now that you read that, I will go over a few things.**

 **1: Josh is not going to be the Psycho as one of his sisters are going to be alive.**

 **2: Instead of 8, there will be 25 main characters, that's right 25! which means an additional 15 characters.**

 **3: Most of the new characters will be from a different video game series but with my own twist on it, because why not?.**

 **4: Five of the new characters are based off of myself and several of my friends IRL.**

 **So now that's over, a few of the pages will be the information of the new characters but will only be a few pages until I get the first chapter ready for completion.**

 **I know if some sentences are out of place but I am not really much of a writer but more of a creator of characters, I would appreciate it if some of you give me some advice on how to try and create new different outcomes of a story, but that's your choice, not mine.**

* * *

 **Now here is how some of the plot will go.**

 **There will five different character Traits all differently ranked out of 10, it will be affected by every encounter in the story. These are the traits down below.**

Honest: /10

Charitable: /10

Funny: /10

Brave: /10

Romantic: /10

Curious: /10

 **Characters will have status updates on their relationships with others on each chapter. Here's an example: [Chris: Josh (+1) or Sam (-1)]**

 **There will also be status on how the characters is doing.**

Normal: Means this character is Alive.

 **Bold:** Means this character is Missing

 _Italic:_ Means this character is Dead.

 _ **Bold Italic:**_ Means this character has a determined Fate in future chapters.

* * *

 **Now that we are the end of the this, let me know in the comments on what your opinion on the story will be, also if someone posts any negative comments on here then DON'T READ THE FUCKING STORY, but those who don't, then I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading this.**


	2. A Prank Gone Wrong

**Hello there fellow readers, before we begin the first chapter of Until The Dawn Rises, below are all the names of the new characters and where I got the idea to get from so they could appear in this story, there is also the cast on who would play them.**

* * *

 **NEW CHARACTERS**

JASON - Far Cry 3

GRANT - Far Cry 3

RILEY - Far Cry 3

LIZA - Far Cry 3

DAISY - Far Cry 3

OLIVER - Far Cry 3

KEITH - Far Cry 3

VINCE - Mix of OC and Far Cry 3

DOUG - Mix of OC and Far Cry 3

LEON - OC

SHAY - Real

NATHAN - Real

JAKE - Real

JEFF - Real

CHLOE -Real

* * *

 **UNTIL THE DAWN RISES**

 **STARRING**

 **HAYDEN PANETTIERE**

 **RAMI MALEK**

 **BRETT DALTON**

 **GALADRIEL STINEMAN**

 **NOAH FLEISS**

 **NICHOLE BLOOM**

 **JORDAN FISHER**

 **MEAGHAN MARTIN**

 **ELLA STORMARE**

 **GIANPAOLO VENUTA**

 **LANE EDWARDS**

 **ALEX HARROUCH**

 **MYLENE DINH-ROBIC**

 **JAMES A. WOODS**

 **NATALIE BROWN**

 **KRISTIAN HODKO**

 **MARCO GRAZZINI**

 **JEFF SCHINE**

 **TROY BAKER**

 **THOMAS BRODIE-SANGSTER**

 **TYLER JAMES WILLIAMS**

 **AUSTIN ABRAMS**

 **JENNIFER LAWRENCE**

 **CALLAN MCAULIFFE**

* * *

 **Washington Lodge, February 2nd 2014, 02:00 AM**

The Washington lodge, built in late 1980's, the building was owned by famous movie director Robert "Bob" Washington. The lodge was built onto top of an old hotel which was closed down in the late 70's as the declining business due to an unfortunate mining accident which had happened in the 1950's. Bob had come across the old hotel when he was searching for a vacation home for himself and his pregnant wife Melinda Washington, who shortly gave birth to their only son Joshua "Josh" Washington.

The three had often visited the lodge during the season breaks such as Summer and Christmas, then when Josh was two years old, Melinda gave birth to a pair of twin girls Bethany "Beth" Washington and Hannah Washington. The family had a very close relationship, however Bob, in recent years, could not be around much due to upcoming scripts for his horror movies while Melinda had to work at a large museum which focused on the local Natives, who had lived in the Blackwood area before the settlers.

Josh and his sisters often had their friends over at the lodge during the holidays, some of their close friends included Christopher "Chris" and a trio of brothers starting with oldest Grant, who was in the local military before retiring after getting shot in the line of duty to protect a comrade of his, the middle brother Jason, who was a collage dropout and like Josh, often liked to party and the youngest brother Riley, who was a recently trained pilot among the 18 other members of the group.

On this night however, things may not be the same ever again.

* * *

 **BETH, KITCHEN, 02:02 AM**

 _"Jeez, this storm has been on for three hours, when will it end"_ Beth thought as she looked out the window in the kitchen.

It was true, during the last few hours, a fierce snow storm has rolled apon itself onto the mountain which was currently still ongoing with the current starting to get even worse, Beth was thankful that her family's lodge still had power and a large fireplace for the group to keep warm from the harsh freezing cold tundra of the cold February night.

Earlier that evening, the group had just unpacked their luggage in their guest rooms assigned by Josh. The party started with the gang watching the new horror film Bob had directed, to say the least, most of the group kept jumping at the sudden moves during the movie, when it ended, they grabbed large bags of chips, sodas and several boxes of wine which was now all gone due to a drinking contest between Josh, his best friend Chris and one of Beth's other friends Riley.

Carefully placing the now cleaned dish onto the counter, Beth was about to grab another plate, however as she bent over to grab it, something in the tree line caught her attention, she leaned on the counter and moved her face closer to the window, she squinted her eyes to get a closer look but the falling snow and the darkness of the storm made it difficult to see.

"Something up Beth?" A voice suddenly asked from behind her, Beth let out a startled yelp and quickly faced the owner of the voice. The person who spoke from behind her turned out to be Beth's boyfriend Vince. Vince had a look of confusion and concern on his face, hinting that he was worried what was bothering the girl he loved.

Beth sighed in relief and annoyance when she saw him, "Jesus Vince, don't do that" she hissed in annoyance, Vince raised his arms in a surrender motion. "Okay, Okay, I'm sorry" he apologized "But still is something up?". Beth took another glance out the window and to her surprise, the figure had disappeared, Vince noticed the movement and quickly went over to the large window and cast a look out to the snow woods, "What is it, did you see something" he asked, concern heavily noticeable in his tone of voice.

* * *

 **BETH'S CHOICE**

 **(?)** CONCERN: I SAW SOMETHING **! or (?)** CONFUSION: I DON'T KNOW **?**

 **(?) CONCERN: I SAW SOMETHING!**

* * *

Beth couldn't help but feel a little worried, if she indeed saw something like a person, she must inform the others, "I think I saw something" Beth truthfully answered, there was no way she could have been seeing stuff. Vince's face turned into one of worry, "You did?!, what did they look like?" he asked. Beth brought her hand up to her chin, she replayed the look over in her mind but due to the darkness of the night and the heavy snow fall, she didn't have much luck.

"I don't know, but they seemed to be wearing weird stuff on their eyes and some big thing on their back" Beth described as best as she could, Vince placed his head into his hands as a shaky breath was released from his mouth. "Shit, this is not good" Vince muttered, he lifted his head up back to his girlfriend "We better inform the others, if you indeed saw someone, then we could all be in danger" Vince said as he quickly placed his glasses back onto his nose and walked over to the door.

Beth however stood near Josh's passed out body and looked at him, Chris and Riley in concern. She didn't want to keep Vince waiting but if she did leave, then they could be left defenseless against whoever was outside. Vince noticed her hesitation, "You coming Beth?" he asked, his brown eyes looking at hers, Beth looked down and though hard about what she should do.

* * *

 **BETH'S CHOICE**

 **(?)** STAY WITH JOSH **or (?)** FOLLOW VINCE

 **(?) FOLLOW VINCE**

* * *

Despite her worries, Beth could not leave Vince to find the others on his own since he barley knew the layout of the lodge since he was often in her room with her or was in the living room playing video games with Chris and Josh. "Vince, I-" Beth began however she was suddenly cut off when the door opened. Jumping in slight surprise, Beth turned around and saw another person had entered the room.

"Hey guys, what's the rush?" The newcomer added, surprise was noticeable on their face and in the tone of their voice. Beth looked up and saw it was none other than Riley's older brother Grant. "Something up, you guys seem a little nervous" Grant asked, he looked back and forth between Vince and Beth, "Have you seen the others" Vince quickly asked. Grant raised his left eyebrow in confusion "Uh, last time I checked, Jay was with Liza upstairs doing whatever, I saw Sam, Mike, Emily, Jess, Oliver, Keith, Daisy, Matt and Ashley in the living room and the others were downstairs watching a movie or something" Grant shrugged but then gave a look of concern "Seriously, what is with you two".

"Beth thought she saw a person outside" Vince informed, Grant's eyes raised in alarm and quickly faced the Washington twin "Shit really?, did you see what they looked like" he quickly asked. Beth raised her arms up in a surrender motion "I didn't get a good enough look but I could tell it was a human" she answered. Grant darted his head quickly to the right as he whispered a swear, he quickly walked over to a draw and opened it.

Much to the shock of both Vince and Beth, Grant pulls out an M1911 service pistol, the two recognized it as Grant's service weapon whom he nicknamed "Coder" after the nickname of one of his fallen comrades in the army. Grant grabbed the magazine in the draw and started to load the gun, he turned his head to the shocked lovers "Go get the others, I'll keep an eye out here" he said and cocked it, Vince and Beth didn't need to be told twice as the the two quickly ran off to find their friends.

* * *

 **OLIVER, LIVING ROOM, 02:10 AM**

To say this simply, Oliver was not a real big fan of pranks, sure it was funny when someone threw a whipped cream pie in someones face but that was only harmless, this one however, was way to far for his liking. He currently stood beside Sam with his arms crossed, he watched as Jess placed a fake note on a table near the flat-screen TV, Emily giggled in excitement as the others waited patiently for Jess to finish.

"Oh my god!, I can't believe you actually did this" Emily whispered with a giant grin on her face, Jess placed the note on the table and quickly shushed the Asian woman while she pointed to the kitchen door. Sam however was not smiling like the others (Minus Oliver), she had a look of worry and concern which Oliver completely understood as this was her best friend these people were planning on pranking with.

"Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel" Sam whispered, she was not liking the results of when she would see Hannah's face at the revile of the prank. Jess faced the blonde vegan "Oh come on, she deserves it" the bubbly blonde tried to convince but Oliver simply gave a glare at those involved. "For what?, she hasn't done anything and besides it's a crush, just like when Vince had one on Beth" Oliver hissed in annoyance.

Jess gave a scoff of annoyance "Whatever Ollie, besides Hannah's been making moves Mike" Jess pointed at the class president while she began to walk away "I'm just looking out for my girl Em". The others then started to follow blonde, Emily sent a glance over her shoulder to both Oliver and Sam "Just because he's class prez, doesn't mean he belongs to everyone, Mike is my man" the Asian girl stated.

Mike cleared his throat and spoke up "Hey Em, I'm nobody's man" Mike said as he followed his girlfriend, Emily rolled her eyes and sang "Whatever you say, darling!". She, Jess and Mike all disappeared around the corner, Oliver then stepped in front of the others and stopped them, he faced them with a desperate look on his face. "Guys, please don't do this" he begged, Keith walked over to him and placed his arm around the blonde man's neck "C'mon Ollie, it'll be fun and besides what the worse that could happen" Keith said with a raised eyebrow.

Oliver sent him an annoyed look "Oh I don't know, maybe when Josh and Beth find out" he harshly whispered "And this is extremely low for all of you, especially you Matt, I thought you were better than that" Oliver said as he looked at the kind-hearted jock. Sam nodded her head in approval, proud at Oliver's actions "And besides, how would you like it if it was you" she asked.

That was when the others got silent but before they could get a say, Mike poked his head around the corner and called out in a hushed whisper "Guys, c'mon, we're nearly ready" he waved over, the others then walked past the two blondes as the two watched with disappointment in their eyes. A sudden pit of rage opened up inside Oliver, he punched the wall in frustration, causing Sam to jump in surprise at the unexpected action of the normally friendly smoker.

Sam carefully approached him "Come on Ollie, we need to find Hannah before they do" she said, Oliver took a deep breath and then nodded his head shortly. Sam nodded "Good, okay I'll check up-stairs, you go down stairs, we need to let her know before it is too late" and without another word Sam climbed the stairs. Oliver walked over to the steps that led into the home theater, he could hear the voices of Jeff and Chloe yelling while music played in the background, after quickly looking both directions, he went down the steps and walked down to the theater.

* * *

 **DOUG, THEATER ROOM, 02:13 AM**

"Finish" the announcer on the game called out as a pink car crossed the finish line before an orange crosses it soon after. "Woo, I won haha" Chloe cheered as she gave a small dance, Doug shook his head in amusement, he turned his head to Jeff, who threw his controller onto the couch in a fit of anger "God damn it, every fucking time" Jeff hissed, it was clear that it was not his lucky day. Behind him stood Jake, who gave a pat on the back "Maybe next time buddy" he said but Doug notice he had a smirk on his face, probably on Jeff's reaction.

In the chairs next to the TV sat Shay, Nathan and Leon, the trio watched as Chloe continued to do her dance while Jeff fumed, Shay let out an amused huff "Well, that was something" his British accent cutting the silence between the trio, "Heh, yeah, I never knew that Jeff was so bad at video games" Leon smirked. Jeff sent the older man a glare "I heard that!". Nathan shook his head "Come on man, you lost, big whoop, we all lose someday" Nathan reasoned. Jeff's glare softened and turned his attention to the floor "I hate it when I lose, because she always does that" he pointed to Chloe.

Chloe sent him a smug look "And you said you could handle it" she giggled while Jeff growled. However before Jeff could talk back, Oliver suddenly entered the room, the look on his face ruined the good mood, Oliver quickly glanced around the room as if he was looking for something.

* * *

 **DOUG'S CHOICE**

 **(?)** CONCERN: SOMETHING WRONG OLLIE **or (?)** JOKE: MIKE AND EMILY

 **(?) CONCERN: SOMETHING WRONG OLLIE**

* * *

Although a joke would help the mood, Doug could tell Oliver was stressed about something and he couldn't help but be slightly worried, normally Oliver was in a bright mood but this was something else. "Hey is something up Ollie" Doug asked, worry used heavily in his tone, Oliver glance towards Doug and quickly asked "Have any of you guys seen Hannah was?", Doug blinked at the sudden comment but he shook his head, the others followed his lead and shook no.

Oliver's reaction was not good, he clenched his fist and slammed it against the wall, causing everyone present to jump at the volume of the sudden noise. "Damn it" Oliver muttered and he quickly turned around before fleeing out of the room. Doug decided to run after him "Ollie, wait" he called out as he tried to catch up with the young smoker. In the theater, everyone sat in silence as they continued to stare where Oliver and Doug both left the room from. "Well that happened" Jeff blankly commented, breaking the silence before a hand smacked the back of his head, giving a yelp of pain and facing the hitter, he saw it was Chloe, who gave him an annoyed look, Jeff simply gave a glare in return.

Doug continued to follow Oliver up the stairs and into the living room, he reached the top step and saw Oliver's eyes widen and placed both his hands onto his black baseball cap in a panic. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck" Oliver repeatedly muttered as he stared at the table in shock, quickly running over and grabbing his friends shoulders, Doug lightly shook him "Ollie, calm down man, what is wrong with you" Doug asked, he has never seen Oliver like this in all the years he had known them for.

"It's gone" Oliver's voice came out quick and panicked, he began to pace back and forth in front of his Latin friend, Doug sighed "Oh mi maldito dios" he muttered and marched over to the blonde male, in a quick movement, he slapped Oliver on the cheek and grabbed his shoulders "Ollie, what is gone and what are you even talking about?" Doug asked, annoyance has finally reached his expression.

"You know when I asked for Hannah" Oliver started while he rubbed his now red cheek, Doug nodded and Oliver continued "The others are planning on pranking her by writing her a fake note from Mike and getting her to strip on camera" he then finished. Doug was shocked to hear this."¡Qué !, van a hacer lo que Hannah, Jesucristo" He spoke in Spanish before releasing a groan "Okay, you check down the hall, I got the doors" and with that, Doug and Oliver ran off in different directions in order for their quest to find the young Washington daughter.

* * *

 **GRANT, KITCHEN, 02:27 AM**

After checking the windows for the 100th time that hour, Grant continued to walk around the room, he kept his right hand on his holster where his prized M1911 was placed neatly in. Occasionally he heard moans from coming from his younger brother and Josh, Chris however was completely out cold, Grant couldn't help but smirk out of amusement and walked over to Riley. Riley gave short and silent snores as he continued to dream, beside him was an empty wine bottle of Jeremiah Cragg.

Grant chuckled and shook his head "Oh Riley, you are in for a hangover tomorrow", a piece of paper caught his attention, lifting it close to his face, Grant saw it was a picture of him, Riley and their brother Jason at a beach in Los Angeles, he remembered it was taken shortly before their father passed away due to cancer. However his trance was broken when a sudden loud bang was heard, turning his head to a nearby window, he saw a person run past and Grant could tell it was one of the girls, "What the hell?!" he question before several voices were heard coming from the hallway, "Shit" was all he could say and Grant quickly bolted out of the room, leaving the passed out trio alone.

As he close the door behind him, Grant saw Oliver, Doug, Mike, Emily, Jess, Keith, Daisy, Matt and Ashley run to the back door of the lodge, knowing something happened, Grant grabbed his green army jacket from the coat rack and placed it on while he ran to the door. When he got closer, he heard Oliver call out "Hannah, come back".

Grant pushed his way past Matt and stood in front of the others, "Guys what's going, where's Hannah" Grant questioned, Jess scoffed "Ugh, it's fine, she just can't take a joke", Grant narrowed his eyes at her attitude, Emily called out "It was just a prank, Han!". Now Grant was starting to get angry "What the fuck did you guys do" he asked, his voice had dropped to a deep one, Doug raised his arms in surrender "Hey don't look at me, Ollie and I were trying to find her, no thanks to these dick-wards" he explained and sent a glare to those involved.

Grant then figured out what he meant and took angry steps towards the closet person which was Mike, Mike backed up in slight fear "C'mon Grant we were just messing around, It wasn't serious" but that wasn't enough for the rage that came from Grant, the older brother yelled out "YOU SON OF A BITCH" and gave Mike a hard punch with his left fist.

Mike yelled in pain and stumbled backwards, he nearly fell but got his balance back at the last second, less than a second later, Vince and Beth ran out of the lodge, no doubt of hearing Grant's scream, "What's going on" Shay's British accent came from behind Beth as he and the rest of the group (Minus Josh, Chris and Riley) exited the lodge, even Jason and Liza were present but they were both only wearing a pair of pajamas. Grant glared at Mike extremely hard and spoke with clear anger in his voice "When I get back, we are having a long chat" and with that, Grant ran off into the dark woods with the others calling out behind him.

* * *

 **GRANT, FOREST, 02:33 AM**

Grant ran as fast as his legs could carry him, the snow was slightly tough but he wasn't about to give up on a friend who was now out in the freezing cold night in the middle of a storm, Grant could see fresh tracks of footprints made by Hannah, poor thing must have been freezing by now.

"Fuck, where did she go" Grant mutters as the footprints started to get slightly fainter and fainter with each step, the snow was starting to drop slightly and that gave Grant the advantage of seeing in front of him by it didn't last long as he came across an old pair of steps.

* * *

 **GRANT'S CHOICE**

 **(?)** FAST **or (?)** SAFE

 **(?) FAST**

* * *

Deciding not to waste any more time than he already has, Grant takes a few steps back before charging forward and jumping off the old steps. He manages to successfully land on his feet and quickly took off in the direction of the footprints. "Jesus, how far did Hannah run?" Grant thought as the footprints was leading him extremely far from the lodge. Grant then noticed something up ahead in front of him.

A Massive fork in the road was directly in front of him, he began to slow down and as soon as he stopped, a large snap from a branch was heard, making Grant almost jump out of his skin, he looked down and saw footprints heading left, but the noise could have been Hannah trying to signal him, "Shit, where too now" he thought, after a few moments Grant decided to take

* * *

 **GRANT'S CHOICE**

 **(?)** FOLLOW PRINTS **or (?)** FOLLOW NOISE

 **(?) FOLLOW PRINTS**

* * *

To follow the prints, they were the exact same size as Hannah's shoes, "Come on Hannah, please be okay" Grant begged in his mind, he was extremely worried about what to tell Josh and Beth if he came back without her. A clearing came up ahead and Grant came across a small pack of Elk, "Shit, I was hoping she was hear" he mutters however a branch snap from behind gets his attention.

In one quick move, Grant grabs his M1911 and aims at the source of the sound, the target let out a surprised yelp in a voice which sounded very familiar to Grant. Seeing the figure hiding behind an oak tree, Grant glares as he steadily holds the gun in case if they tried to attack him, "Come on out slowly with your hands up" Grant ordered as he never took his eye off the target.

The Elk, sensing trouble, leave the area and leaving Grant with the unknown figure behind, "I said come on out slowly" Grant yelled in annoyance but then the figure replied back "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Grant, Grant, it's me chill", Grant lowered his gun in disbelief as the figure turned out to be none other than Doug, who was now wearing a dark red coat.

"DOUG!, What are you doing out here, why aren't you with the others back at the lodge" Grant asks, completely dumbfounded on how the Latin teen was all the way out in the woods with him instead of the comfort of the lodge, "You were taking too long and I didn't want to be in the same room with _them_ " He spat the last part with venom in his voice which surprised Grant however before the two could talk further, a sudden loud noise and a bright light appeared on the top of the hill in front of them, the two men jumped and watched as the color dies away.

"What was that?!" Doug said, his eyes the size of dinner plates, Grant could only shrug however then noticed something "Oh shit, the prints are disappearing, if we don't hurry then we will lose Hannah's trail" the former solder said and quickly ran off, Doug quickly followed from behind. The two followed the foot prints as fast as they could since the snow was now beginning to fall slightly harder with the winds picking up.

However much to Grant's annoyance, the duo were forced to stop at another fork in the road, the prints still went left however something caught Doug's eyes on the right path, "What was that?!" Doug yelped as he started to shake, whenever if it was fear, the cold or both, Grant didn't know. "What, what did you see" Grant asked, if it was not Hannah then the two would be in trouble, Doug shook his head and Grant noticed worry in his eyes "No and besides what I saw was way to big to be a human" the Latin boy exclaimed in fear. After thinking about what to do, Grant just decided to take the

* * *

 **GRANT'S CHOICE**

 **(?)** FOLLOW PRINTS **or (?)** FOLLOW SHADOW

 **(?) FOLLOW PRINTS**

* * *

The left path since if what Doug said was true about the shadow then it was not Hannah, "This way, the prints go left" Grant told his friend and the two quickly rushed down the path, Grant was really hoping the would find Hannah soon, the snow was not kind to them and the wind was picking up much more, however he tripped over a rock and stumbled slightly before gaining his footing, Doug was in front of him, he saw Doug turn his head over his shoulder "Grant you okay?" Doug called out, Grant nodded "I'm fine, just nearly lost my footing".

The ex-Solder quickly caught up to his Latin friend, as the two continued to run, they heard a shriek which was extremely loud and animistic along with the sounds of what seems to be fire, which may explain the sudden flash of light colors the two saw at the fork, the woods was beginning to darker and the snow falling heavier, "Damn it, it's starting to get too dark" Grant muttered in annoyance, of all times, this had to happen, however he then noticed Doug was searching his pockets, "What are doing?" Grant asked as he raised his eyebrow in confusion but got no answer from his friend.

"Bingo, found if" Doug smiled, he pulled out a small black flashlight and turned it on, Grant was actually surprised for once and could simply blink, however before he could ask, Doug noticed something and walked over to it. As the Latin boy approached the unknown object, Grant slowly followed his lead and looked over his shoulder.

At a base of a nearby tree was a small wooden item, it was surprisingly not covered in snow despite the amount already falling, Doug picked it up with interest and looked it over "Huh, it's part of a Totem statue" Doug said curiously "And it has black lines on it, wonder what it means", Grant bent down beside Doug and took a look at the Totem, in a sudden move, the two men saw something play out in their minds.

* * *

 **DEATH TOTEM #1**

 **SHOWS DOUG AND HANNAH FALLING OFF A CLIFF, DOUG SLAMS HIS BACK ONTO A ROCK AND ROLLS INTO A CAVE, THE TWO OF THEM LAY THERE, DEAD.**

* * *

Grant's eyes were wide open at what he had just witnessed in his head, "The fuck did I just see" he thought in shock "Was that Doug and Hannah?, how did they fall off a cliff?", speaking of Doug, Grant shot a glance to his friend and saw that his eyes were wide open in shock. Grant shook his head and quickly stood up "Come on Doug!, we got to find Hannah" he order and it seemed to have snapped his friend out of his trance, Doug nodded and got to his feet.

The two quickly rushed in order to find the missing Washington daughter, however what they had just seen from that Totem kept eating at their minds but one thing that kept replaying in Grant's was something he thought about, "What happened to me?!". However a noise snapped him from his thoughts, looking up, he saw a figure on their knees, hugging their arms into their body, it was Hannah!.

"Hannah!" Doug yelled in shock and relief, the two quickly rushed over to the Washington daughter, Hannah looked up in surprise, wet tears rolling down her face, no doubt she had been crying from the nasty prank the others did on her, especially the boy she liked. "D-Doug, G-Grant" Hannah asked, she shivered widely, it was then that Grant noticed that Hannah was only wearing a black top.

* * *

 **DOUG, FOREST, 02:41 AM**

"Jesus Hannah, you're freezing" Doug exclaimed when he felt her arm "Here take my jacket", despite some hesitation, Hannah gladly took his jacket and was immediately greeted with warmth, Hannah smiled at the Latin boy who returned it as well. Grant smiled, that was until a loud snap of a twig coming from behind them, caught his attention. His instincts made him grab his gun, Doug helped Hannah to her feet, but he had also heard the crack and was looking in the direction they came from.

"Grant" Doug asked, fear was beginning to take form in his body, he could faintly see the outline of an unknown but very large figure. Doug and Hannah both began to slowly walk backwards in fear, Grant however stood his ground and aimed a glare at this figure, "On my mark, get ready to run" Doug heard the retired solder whisper, Doug nodded his head and quickly darted his eyes over to Hannah, she looked terrified but she also understood on what Grant said. "Okay on three, get out here" Grant said as he slowly reached for his gun, Doug heard Hannah say "Okay" in a voice which was barley above a whisper.

"One" Grant grabbed his gun, "Two" the safety is put off, "THREE" With those words, Grant pulled his pistol out and fired. _BANG, BANG._ He fired two shots, Doug and Hannah quickly took off, they heard the figure let out an inhumane screech and another _BANG_ from the pistol. The snow crunched under their feet as three more shots were heard in the distance, the shrieks were getting fainter but it wasn't the thing that was worrying Doug, it was a yell that came from Grant, no doubt that it was one from pain however a _BANG_ quickly happened and with that, there was silence.

However it didn't last long as loud crunches were heard right behind them, "Oh fuck, how fast is this thing" Doug thought, Hannah shrieked in fear and took off running ahead of him, the thing was fast, that was for sure, Doug was stumped, he and Hannah were lost in the middle of the woods, the others have no idea where they are, who knows what happened to Grant and whatever that thing is behind them isn't giving up anytime soon.

Doug saw in front of him was an old shack which had been abandoned and the back wall was missing, Hannah entered first and tripped on a loose floor board, Doug immediately stopped "Hannah!" he yelled, quickly running back, he helped Hannah to her feet but unknowingly dropped his phone and flashlight, both items fell between the floor boards as the two friends began to run again.

However they were then forced to stop, because right in front of them was a cliff side, a sign read "DANGER CLIFF EDGE" sat in the middle while fences were set up around the sides. The large crunching of the snow coming from the creature got Doug's attention, Hannah yelped and hid behind the Latin teen, she held onto Doug's hand as the two backed up, "Oh fuck!" Doug exclaimed as the creature continued to advance, but things had now gotten worse as Hannah suddenly squealed as she fell backwards, her strength caught Doug off-guard and dragged him as well.

In a split second, Doug had just barley grabbed a random branch sticking out of the cliff, Hannah hung from his left hand while he kept hold of the branch with his right, "Hold on Hannah, I got ya" Doug yelled and released a strained grunt, Hannah's nails were sticking into his hand and he felt her slip slightly. A sudden loud noise coming from above them caught their attention, flames shot off the edge and Doug heard the creature which had chased him and Hannah, screech in pain before it went silent. Hannah screamed as she saw the flames.

"D-Doug, I'm slipping" Hannah called out, Doug looked down at her face and saw tears falling from her eyes as frost began to cover her glasses, Hannah suddenly yelped and Doug immediately looked up and gasped, an unknown man was leaning out his arm for Doug to grab but he could not reach as he was currently holding Hannah, the next choice he would make, is one he would regret.

* * *

 **DOUG'S CHOICE**

 **(?)** DROP HANNAH **or (?)** LET GO

 **(?) DROP HANNAH**

* * *

Tears filled Doug's eyes as he made his choice, "I'm sorry Hannah" Doug said and released his grip on the Washington girl, she screamed and disappeared from his view, Doug then pulled his weight up on the branch, he gave his left arm out for the man to grab. However as the man almost grabbed Doug's hand, the branch snapped and Doug then fell to his doom as the man watched in silence.

Doug screamed until his back came into contact with a rock, with a sickening crack, he rolled down into a cave where Hannah's body laid, with one final exhale coming from his mouth, Doug closed his eyes for the final time and then went limp.

* * *

 **CHARACTER STATUS**

SAM - ALIVE

MIKE - ALIVE

JOSH - ALIVE

CHRIS - ALIVE

ASHLEY - ALIVE

EMILY - ALIVE

JESS - ALIVE

MATT- ALIVE

BETH- ALIVE

LEON - ALIVE

JASON - ALIVE

LIZA - ALIVE

RILEY - ALIVE

OLIVER - ALIVE

KEITH - ALIVE

DAISY - ALIVE

VINCE - ALIVE

SHAY - ALIVE

NATHAN - ALIVE

JAKE - ALIVE

JEFF - ALIVE

CHLOE - ALIVE

 **GRANT** \- **MISSING**

 _HANNAH_ \- _DECEASED_

 _DOUG_ \- _DECEASED_

* * *

 **CHOICES MADE IN CHAPTER**

 **BETH WAS HONEST WITH VINCE.**

 **BETH JOINED VINCE.**

 **DOUG WAS CONCERNED WITH OLIVER.**

 **GRANT WENT ON THE FAST PATH AND FOLLOWED THE PRINTS ON BOTH TRAILS**

 **DOUG DROPPED HANNAH.**

* * *

 **TOTEMS FOUND IN CHAPTER**

 **DEATH TOTEM #1**

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter completed, sorry if I couldn't get all the characters focused on, I had a limited idea on how it would go. So what were you thoughts on how this chapter went, was it good? bad? or whatever. Sorry if some words are out of place, I'm feeling tired as I finish this, but hopefully you enjoy this and besides, you have no idea how long I've been writing this for. So what characters are you looking forward to see in the later chapters.**

 **So what happened to Grant, how will Beth, Jason and Riley take the disappearances and who is the mystery man?, Find out soon on the next chapter of Until The Dawn Rises, Thank you for reading and this is TWDGamerFan421 signing off, later y'all.**


End file.
